mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Canción de los Hermanos Flim y Flam
La canción The Flim Flam Brothers Song es la unica canción en el décimo quinto episodio de la segunda thumb|right|300px|Canción de los Flim y Flam - Latinotemporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad. Es cantada por los Hermanos Flim Flam, la cantan para poder convencer a los habitantes de Ponyville a que compren su sidra y desprestigiar a la familia Apple. Letra en inglés thumb|right|285px :Well, looky what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town :Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found :Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair :Flam :That the key that they need to solve this sad cider shortage you and I will share thumb|right|285 px :y Flam :Well you've got opportunity :In this very community :Flam :He's Flim :Flim :He's Flam :y Flam :We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers :Traveling salesponies nonpareil Pinkie Pie: Non-pa... what? :Flim :Nonpareil, and that's exactly the reason why, you see :No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be :And that's a new world, with tons of cider :Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking :Flam :More cider than you can drink in all your days of thinking. Rainbow Dash: I doubt that. :y Flam :So take this opportunity :Flam, y la multitud :In this very community :Flam :He's Flim :Flim :He's Flam :y Flam :We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers :Traveling salesponies nonpareil :Flim :I suppose by now you're wondering 'bout our peculiar mode of transport :Flam :I say, our mode of locomotion :Flim :And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? :Flam :Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same :Flim :But my brother and I have something most unique and superb :Unseen at any time in this big new world :y Flam :And that's opportunity :Flim :Folks, it's the one and only, the biggest and the best :Flam :The unbelievable :Flim :Unimpeachable :Flam :Indispensable :Flim :I can't believe-able :y Flam :Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Flam: What d'you say, sister? :Multitud :Oh, we got opportunity :In this very community :Please Flim, please Flam, help us out of this jam :With your Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Flim: Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? Applejack: Uh, sure, I guess. :Multitud :Opportunity, in our community :Flam :Ready Flim? :Flim :Ready Flam? :y Flam :Let's bing-bang zam! Flim: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! Crowd: Cider, cider, cider, cider... :Flim: Watch closely my friends! :Flam: The fun begins! Flim: Now, here's where the magic happens, right here in this heaving roiling cider press boiling guts of the very machine, those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow-your-horseshoes-off one-of-a-kind cider! :Flam: Feel free to take a sneak peek! :Smith :Now wait, you fellers, hold it! :You went and over-sold it! :I guarantee that what you have there won't compare :For the very most important ingredient :Can't be added or done expedient :And it's quality, friends, Apple Acres' quality and care! :Flim :Well Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up :You see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup :Flam :Yes, sir, yes ma'am this great machine lets just the very best :So whaddaya say then, Apples :Care to step into the modern world :And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test? Multitud: Cider, cider, cider, cider... Flim: What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! :y Flam :We're saying you've got :Flam, y la multitud :Opportunity :In this very community :He's Flim, he's Flam :We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers :Traveling salesponies nonpareil Flim y Flam: Yeah! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones 2da Temporada